This invention relates to a new and improved system for monitoring washing machines and controlling laundry chemical dispensers. The system also provides a print-out to pinpoint responsibility due to an accident, or to a system malfunction, or due to an error by the operator, as well as for routine record keeping of system operations.
Many washing machine facilities such as in hotels and motels, and in institutions such as hospitals, etc., employ numerous clothes washing machines in a single location, or the washing machines can be dispersed in various locations throughout the premises. In both cases washing machine personnel load the machines with clothes and fabrics, etc., fill the machines with cleaning chemicals, and then place the machines through a series of washing, rinse and spin cycles.
Various problems usually arise during operation of these washing machines, and these problems tend to fall into specific categories. For example, washing machine personnel may load a machine and select the wrong washing chemical. This may ruin the fabric and result in a claim against the washing machine owner. However, it becomes difficult to pinpoint responsibility for a washing machine defect, personnel error, or if the chemical employed was defective.
Occasionally, washing machine personnel incorrectly program a washing machine, but when the error is discovered, it could be too late to override or countermand the program, and consequently, the washing cycle may need to be reworked. It would be preferable to have the ability to override a program, and also to pinpoint responsibility for the error, since an incorrect or excessive washing could damage a fabric.
Other problems may arise due to power considerations such as a power failure, blown fuses, brownout, power surge, transient spikes, etc., which may cause the washing machine to malfunction, or to defeat an accurate supply of chemicals being fed to the system. The ability to accurately trace a malfunction can determine if an insurance claim can be made. Also, it would be desirable to provide a reset mechanism for the system, so that if a power malfunction occurs, a printout will indicate the time of malfunction and the time of reset.
Another problem which may arise is the accumulation of chemicals in supply lines to a washing machine, since they must be flushed out to prevent a toxic chemical buildup, injury to personnel and ensure clean lines for the next addition of chemicals, thereby preventing damage to clothes. Moreover, the supply lines suffer from chemical breakdown caused by chemicals which flow through them, which may cause clogging and breakage. The supply lines would last longer if the chemicals were flushed out on a regular basis.
Furthermore, monitoring of laundry operations in hospitals, hotels, restaurants, etc., can provide useful information concerning the effectiveness of a washing machine procedure in terms of chemicals employed, the duration of a particular washing operation, washing temperatures, etc., particularly where virus contamination may well be present.
Another consideration which may arise is to properly utilize the capability of a series of connected washing machines when performing a multi batch or tunnel washing operation while tracking and controlling the operation in terms of selecting the amount and types of chemicals used during a washing cycle of each washing machine in the multi batch operation.
Still another problem may arise due to a low level of chemical which will impair or defeat an adequate wash or cause serious damage to the washed material. It would be useful if the washing machine personnel and their employer were both able to pinpoint responsibility for this type of problem, since a wash material defect must be corrected by the company which sells or services the chemicals. Preferably, this type of problem should be printed out to record when a problem has arisen, and the steps taken (e.g., power reset) and time when the problem was corrected.